Going Global:andold age love story
by Trelly Bear
Summary: summary inside


Going Global: And old age love story; part one.

Summary: The gang's all here, but with a twist. It's thier past lives! What happens when Hermione takes Harry to Japan to see Cho with here! Read to find out. Herm/Har

Chapter 1: Opening Day.

"Harry! Wake up or you'll miss the trolly!" A females voice called from down the stairs. Harry Potter just turned over on his side at the voice. "Let's go! NOW!" Finally he gave up.

"Comming!" The 11 year old boy reached for the circular spectacles on the bedstand. While getting out of bed Harry lit the oil lamp. He grabbed his trunk and the cage that held his owl, Hedwig, and went to get dressed. He stopped while going through his closet. "Mum! Where's my robe?" He called down the stairs.

Lilian Potter could now be seen at the botom of them. "In the kitchen, here your father left it!" He nodded. "Now get down here! And brush that hair of yours!" She dissapeared into the kitchen again. Harry took the comb out his his dresser and began to comb his short black locks. "Harry James Potter! Get down here this instant! The trolly's comming!"

Harry ran down the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig. "Robe?" Lily grabbed her son his robe and shood him out the door. "Bye mum! See you in the summer!'' Lily waved to him as he boarded the trolly.

_In the next town_

11 year old Hermione Granger rose out of bed as the sun began to creep through the window. She had gathered her things the night before so she just took them downstairs to the kitchen.

When she got there she could tell that her parents had not arisen from bed yet. She turned on the coffee and put some bacon on the stove. As she got a glass of water she heard footsteps comming up from the basement. She looked to see her mother. "Good morning mum, would you like some breakfast?" Her mother nodded her head so she got out another plate.

"Do you have everything you need dear?" Hermione nodded and looked at the clock. "Well sweety, better get going, trolly should be at the corner soon." Hermione nodded her head and kissed her mother on the cheek before she left. "See you when you get home"

_ I know i should talk about Ron, but too much stuff was going on at his house to interupt him._

Kings Cross Station

After giving the bus boy his things Harry boarded the train to Hogwarts. He sat in a cart way in the back and put on his robes. When he was done he began to close his eyes, but he hearda boys voice. "Um...Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?" Harry looked up at the red-head and moved over.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and you?" He held out his hand to the boy.

"Ronald Weasley, but please, call me Ron." He shook Harry's hand. "Um...do you mind if I change into my robes?" Harry shook his head and turned away. "Ok...done" When Harry turned back around a young girl was standing in the doorway. "Hey Hermione! Harry, this is Hermione Granger. Her parents work at Gringotts. We used to play together when we were little."

Harry motioned for Hermione to sit. She did. Then the foodcart went by. "Do you two want anything?" Harry got two chocolate frogs, Ron got a bag of fizzing whizzbees, and Hermione piked out a pink sugar quill. Harry payedthe money owed and they watched the trolly dissapear down the hall.

Off the train.

"Everyone over here please!" A loud booming voice was heard as they got off the train. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I am the Ground keeper here at Hogwarts. Now, off to the boats we go!" The children followed Hagrid to the water.

After a while of riding they came apon the great castle. "Wow! Look at it! It's amazing!"

"Take a good look children. This will be your home for the next 7 years." Hagrid went to the doors. "Now, enterand wait for the headmistress."

He opened the doors and let the children go inside. When they got inside a boy with blonde hair ran up to them. "Hi! I'm Draco, who are you?" He had blonde hari and blue eyes, and two girls followed him. "This is my sister Daisy and her freind-"

The girl with long blak hair stepped up. "And, i'm Cho"

"Hi, I'm Harry, this and Ron, and that's Hermione."

Before they could say anymore large doors opened to the right. A female figure stepped out. "Good evening children. And welcome to Hogwarts School, for Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am Professuer McGonall, i'm the heaof Gryffindor house. Now, when I'm done talking you will walk throught those doors and be sorted into the for different houses. Now, enter the great hall." The kids did as she said and walked through the large double doors. Many teachers sat at the fromt table. "When I call your name, come up here and the Soarting Hat will give you your house." She undid a large scroll. "Cho Chang!" The girl from earlier stepped up and sat on the stool.

"Well lets see, a foreigner eh? Hm...Might as well be...Hufflepuff!" The teachers all clapped and Cho took her seat at the yellow table.

"Hermione Granger!"

"Ah! This is a very simple choice. Gryffindor!"

For the next hour or so the students were all sorted into thier houses. Harry, Ron, and Draco ended up in Gryffindor along with Hermione. While Daisy was sent ot be in Slytherin.

Draco: you made me nice?

Me: heh heh heh, yeah...

Draco: Evil glare

Me: DON'T HURT ME! cowers

Draco: Oh stop...you'll scare the readers...

Me: pout

And so...

Me: Fin!

MK: It's FIN. ( with french nasale)

Me: Whatever...

me&MK: R&R!


End file.
